


15 Signs You're Falling In Love With Your Best Friend

by ChloeRhiannonX



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Texting, F/M, Jealousy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeRhiannonX/pseuds/ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As charming as he is, I don't think I'm in love with Geoff," he tried to joke, to which his sister gave him a pointed glare. <br/>Duncan knew Geoff wasn't the best friend his sister was referring to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Signs You're Falling In Love With Your Best Friend

Duncan paused as he read the article title that his sister had thrown his way. She'd been the greatest spectator in the article topic when it came to Duncan's personal life.

"As charming as he is, I don't think I'm in love with Geoff," he tried to joke, to which his sister gave him a pointed glare.

Duncan knew Geoff wasn't the best friend his sister was referring to. For the last three years it had been the same question asked by pretty much his whole family: "So, when are you and Gwen going to start dating?"

He'd gotten so used to the question that he had started to ignore it when people asked. It wasn't any of their business who he did or didn't date. And besides, Gwen was his _best friend_ ; there was no way he'd even want to date her.

  
**1\. You text him or her all the time.**

_You will not believe the shit my sister puts me through -D_

_Lol, what was it this time? -G_

_She's somewhat convinced I'm in love with you -D_

_O: And you never told me?! - G_

_Oh, my sweet, fair Gwendolyn, how your face makes me want to BARF! -D_

_And thus, romance shall die with you LMFAO -G_

_Besides, doesn't she know I have a boyfriend by now? -G_

Duncan continued to text Gwen through the day and most of the night. And, by the time he'd woken up the following morning, the first thing on his mind was to text her some more.

  
**2\. You care about his or her happiness more than you do other friends.**

If there was one thing Duncan knew from his many years of experience as Gwen's best friend, it's that she never cried. Gwen was hard on the outside, hard on the inside. She never let anything penetrate her shell. Duncan had witnessed her punch several guys in the face, over the years, mostly the kind of guys that didn't know what 'No' meant. All before Duncan had gotten off his ass to do it for her. She didn't need him to stick up for her honor like he was her bodyguard, Duncan understood that. He admired that quality of Gwen's.

So when she called him, at three am, crying down the phone because he was really the only friend that she had that would still answer his phone that late, Duncan knew something was drastically wrong.

They ended up on the phone for three hours, at which point Gwen had finally fallen asleep after solidly ranting and crying about how much she still loved Trent despite the fact he continued to break her heart time and time again. Duncan had never really paid much attention to his best friends boyfriend, usually only leaving passing comments and making fun of him in good nature- or, at least, he played it off as good nature in Gwen's presence.

Duncan was exhausted from the call. He knew he had plans on the Saturday morning to head down the beach with Geoff- something about his girlfriend in a surf competition. Really, Geoff had Duncan at 'Girls in bikinis all day'. Though, as much as he wanted to go, Duncan knew Gwen would need him in a few hours when she woke up again.

  
**3\. You can finish his or her sentences.**

"Please tell me you did not waste your money on Death Con 4," Gwen pleaded. Duncan simply rolled his eyes, lobbing the plastic case against his bedroom wall as Gwen looked on in pity. "I swear, sometimes you don't listen to me at all! The game was absolute shit. It was so poorly designed, and those graphics were the worst,"

"Not enough blood," Duncan joined in at the same time, a shit-eating grin across his face.

"Jinx!" Gwen screamed before Duncan could even open his lips to say it first. "I believe that is now my sixth soda of the day?" She teased in return.

  
**4\. You can tell him or her anything without feeling at all uncomfortable.**

"It was an utter loss," Gwen replied monotonously. Duncan snorted down the phone line. "Would it be that bad if I got back with him?"

"Don't you have anyone else to talk to about this?" Duncan asked, bored out of his mind at all the talk about guitar man. "Like, actual girl friends who care about actual girl problems?"

"Well, yeah," Gwen admitted. "But you're the only friend I can stay on the phone with for four straight hours because I don't care if you hear me peeing."

"...You're talking to me on the fucking toilet?!"

  
**5\. In a crowd, you’ll look for him or her first.**

Geoff, out of frustration, took Duncan's cellphone away from him. It took a lot to anger Geoff, the laid-back party boy that he was, but Duncan's constant unlocking, seeing there's no message and re-locking routine was starting to piss him off. He was checking for a new message every 30 seconds, and in the inbetween time he would cast his gaze across the bar towards the door in hopes of seeing Gwen.

She'd promised him she'd show up. The whole idea had been thrown together as a way to cheer his best friend up after the shitty time she'd been having over the week.   
"Chill, brah," Geoff told him for the millionth time. Duncan couldn't chill, his leg jiggling uncontrollably.

And then she was there, swinging open the door to the bar. Duncan was on his feet instantly but fell back down when he saw who was walking in just behind her.

  
**6\. You feel jealous when he or she talks about someone else.**

Duncan glared at Trent the whole night. Gwen tried her best to explain herself, but he was having none of it. In the end, Duncan stalked out of the bar.

The following morning was spent with Gwen on the phone, apologizing because she knew she should have warned her best friend before hand.

"I know I said I'd had enough of your girly babbling, but that doesn't mean you just don't tell me when you get back together with your douche-y ex," Duncan grumbled, not lifting his head from his pillow.

"Trent is not douche-y!" Gwen defended.

"You called him a douchebag in every conversation we've had this week!"

And Gwen couldn't argue with that. "If I'd known you'd be this jealous-"

"Jealous?!" Duncan demanded. "I am not jealous. I do NOT get jealous."

"You're jealous. You don't like Trent at the best of times-"

"I don't like Trent at any time."

"You're just jealous that I'm now going to go back to spending time with him instead of you."

"Yeah? Well...Well, good riddance!"

The pang of guilt in Duncan's stomach didn't settle.

  
**7\. “I thought of you when…”**

It wasn't until Duncan had to take his sister to the mall did he even realize how much he missed Gwen. Sure, Geoff was great. Geoff had been his best friend since middle school. But Gwen had been there for him since Kindergarten. She knew more about Duncan than Duncan knew about Duncan.

He'd been dragged to the garden center by his sister who had decided to take up growing her own food. They'd rushed past the sandbox, the blue plastic kind that most younger kids had in their back yards for summer time. Duncan had to back track because every time he saw one, he thought of Gwen.

They'd met in a sandbox some time before summer vacation in kindergarten. Some guy had been picking on Gwen, trying to get her out of the sandbox, and Duncan, who thought he was Batman at that age, had gone to her rescue. The bully had eventually grown bored of Duncan once he realized this little kid wasn't backing down. And then Gwen had punched Duncan square on the nose, telling him she didn't need his help.

Duncan ended up with blood dripping down his face and Gwen got sent to the principal. They'd been best friends ever since.

  
**8\. You think about drunk texting him or her every weekend.**

Everything was blurred except for her name. He could have spotted it from across the room, had Geoff confiscated his phone again. But Duncan had lost Geoff somewhere around the fourth tequila slammer and now he was alone with his phone and her message.

_Do you ever feel like you've made a horrible mistake? - G_

Duncan knew too well.

_He's a great guy, but this thing with Trent isn't working. I'm going to break-up with him for good this time -G_

Duncan had already started typing his reply before he'd even finished reading the text. His own words were too blurred out for him to see, the alcohol too much for his mind to remember.

  
**9\. Hugs are more than hugs to you…**

"One of these days you'll learn to hold your alcohol better." She was there in the morning with two white pills and a glass of water. Duncan didn't know what he'd do without her sometimes. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked, waving his cellphone, that had already been in her hand, in front of his face.

"What happened?" He mumbled, knocking the bright phone screen away from his face, trying to sit up. The shooting pain like a bullet through his temples forced him back down.

Gwen had a smirk across her face, telling him, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"You called me to pick you drunk ass up and puked on my favorite shoes," she told him. "Which means you owe me new ones."

Gwen tried to stay angry, Duncan could tell by the look on her face, but she settled down and cuddled up to him instead. He held her close, his face buried in her hair, not so willing to let her go.

  
**10\. Your entire family knows him or her.**

Gwen stayed for breakfast. Gwen usually stayed for breakfast because Mrs. Evans made the best pancakes in Muskoka and there was no way she would ever miss out on those, or so she had told Duncan.

She was already sat at the table when Duncan came sulking into the kitchen. His sister had his best friend in deep conversations, most of which he only caught dribs and drabs.

"He was so sweet, though. Mind if I date him?" The young girl giggled. Gwen rolled her eyes and Duncan scrunched his face.

"Date who?"

"Trent," Gwen replied curtly. "We broke up last night. I did tell you and you-" She cut herself off, "But you didn't reply."

  
**11\. When something good happens, you want to tell this person first.**

After four solid days of zombie-slashing, it took three hours of solid bragging to Gwen on the phone before Duncan got his high score high out of his system.

Gwen had been somewhat distant at first, Duncan assumed it was his own fault, spending too much time of his gamestation. By the end of his triumph, he didn't know who else to call and celebrate.

Gwen was always more than happy to tell him how he'd not even dented her high score.

  
**12\. When something bad happens, you want to tell the person first.**

And the next day, when Duncan found himself at the ER with his little sister, it was Gwen who he sat and talked to on the payphone next the nurses office (after the nurse had scolded him for use of his cellphone in the waiting room).

She'd fallen down the stairs, possible broken ankle. It wasn't like she would never walk again, it wasn't like this was the first time she had done it. But, somehow, Duncan felt like shit about the whole ordeal and no one else was there for him except Gwen.

  
**13\. You look at him or her for a little too long.**

Gwen pulled up outside the house the same time Duncan did. Incompetent little sister was on crutches and Gwen had two tubs of ice cream to make it all better.

The girls walked off (as best they could), leaving Duncan to carry the bags. He couldn't help but smirk a little.

Gwen lingered slightly, turning to look back at her best friend. He was already watching her.

  
**14\. This person really, really, really matters to you.**

"You are an actual idiot, do you know that?" Duncan shook his head.

"Maybe if you hadn't snuck up behind me-" Duncan flicked Gwen on the nose before she could get half her words out.

They'd pulled the sofa apart. Gwen was sure she'd had it with her when they started watching the movie, but now it was no where to be found. She figured she'd dropped it or knocked it in between the cushions, but so far, no results.

"Maybe I did leave it in the kitchen," she mumbled, stalking out of the room.

Duncan shook his head. Anyone else would have been angry by now- they were cutting into their movie night. But Duncan couldn't find himself to make more than a snarky remark at times like this. And there were a lot of times like this.

It'd been a rough couple of weeks for them both, he'd almost lost her a few times in the middle. Duncan didn't know what he'd do without his best friend in his life.

**15\. You actually picture yourself with this person.**

In the end Duncan dug his phone out from his pocket, dialing her number. The flashing lights eventually went off from the corner table where neither of them had noticed it lying on the opposite side of the room.

Duncan, shaking his head, picked it up in his hand. He hung up his own phone and up popped the missed call. He moved to swipe it aside, to let Gwen know he'd found it. But, in doing so, he'd opened up their last text conversation, which had been a short while ago.

There were the two texts from Gwen, telling Duncan how much of a fuck-up she was for getting back together with Trent. He'd seen them on his own cellphone after he'd slept off the hangover. But, what he hadn't seen, was his own drunk reply.

_He'll never love you like I do - D_

And, somehow, everything felt right to Duncan.

* * *

_I think it is always best to go after what you want. If this person is really your best friend, then he or she won’t judge your feelings._

_You never know what could happen._


End file.
